


Plausible Deniability

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [79]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends to Lovers, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock Rumlow’s Guide to being Just Friends





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> To my bae 💙
> 
> Shout out to [Hydra_Trash_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Trash_Gal/pseuds/Hydra_Trash_Gal) for the summary. ;) 💙

Whoever hired Agent Johnson was getting a boot shoved right up their ass.

This is the third time he’s accidentally referred to Rollins as his _boyfriend_ , and Brock is definitely not dating Jack.

For one thing, he was his Commander and secondly, he was far too old for that shit. Okay, scratch that. He wasn’t old, they were only ten years or something apart, but he just didn’t have time for relationship stuff which led him to reason two.

Brock definitely went out on dates so how _could_ they be dating? Well, they weren’t really dates. They were hookups on Grindr, though he hasn’t in a long while since he spends more time hanging out with Jack, but since the app is still on his phone, it counts.

It’s not like he’s alone in the matter, Jack also hasn’t had a date in a while because of how much they hang out. It doesn’t mean anything, they just enjoy each other’s company so much, why ruin a good thing?

Why did they end up moving in together later on? To quit paying so many bills, naturally. No reason to pay for shit he barely used, in an apartment that didn’t see much of him. Now they’re roommates in Jack’s restored brownstone that probably cost him an arm and a leg to remodel. Shield pays well but not that well, but he’s not about look a gift horse in the mouth any time soon. Their bedrooms are on either side of a shared wall between them, it’s just how it worked out since he was sure Jack mentioned something about storage, so why not be on the same floor to sleep?

He might even borrow Jack’s lube, it’s not weird. He ran out and forgot to get some more, knew where he kept it and Jack really doesn’t care about him using his things. He even takes it back and returns it on his nightstand, it’s just how they are, considerate of shit like that.  


And maybe if he knows Jack’s borrowing said lube for the night and he hears him getting off, that’s okay too. More than a couple of times he’s taken the lotion from his bedside and joined in through the wall. Jack even says his name to make sure he’s okay with the noise and he appreciates the courtesy in case he’s gotta wake up early, they’re just real good friends like that.  


They’re definitely not dating and he has to keep reminding Johnson and some other guys that fact now that he’s settled in and carpools to and from work with Jack.

So okay, maybe it’s a little weird that they started sending each other dick pics but Brock was drunk and bored and he wanted Jack’s opinion the first time he did it. Jack only sent one back, probably so he didn’t feel embarrassed about it afterwards, it’s what best friends do. Now that it’s like an inside joke between them to keep passing them back and forth, he’s glad they have such an open level of communication.

One time while he’d been sprawled out on the couch, Jack had walked over to sit down and since he was there first, he put his feet in his lap. It ended up being one of the greatest foot rubs he’d ever experienced and well, no one can say Brock doesn’t reciprocate. Friends help friends out and giving your Second a platonic hand job is completely okay to do so!

The massages get better too after that, especially after long missions; he really just wants to relax and take it easy. Jack has big, amazing hands that get everyfuckingwhere and his full body rub downs are better without your clothes because who the hell wants them soaking up the heated oil? (Nice touch, Jack!)

They’re not dating, they’re just really close. They have great chemistry on the field and out.

He has these moments of just passing out in Jack’s bed after those massages though and if he shifts closer to him in the middle of the night without clothes, that’s fine. Jack’s seen him naked tons of times, he’s seen Jack naked too, he’s got a great body! If the man gets off with just his boxers on and pressed up against his ass, that’s not his problem. He knows Jack’s half asleep and he doesn’t much mind, if he’s being honest it feels nice and Jack’s always thoughtful of him and jerks him off too, so win-win.

If he quits sleeping in his own room from then on, it’s just because they’re so beat and it’s more practical this way after work and unwinding together. Sometimes they just end up cuddling and Jack positions himself as the big spoon, it’s just what they do. When Jack kisses him on the lips for the first time, he really likes it and they do it more and more often. It’s healthy to have an open and platonic friendship with someone, hell people kiss their dogs on the mouth so kissing your best friend is nothing different.

If there’s mornings where they just wake up groggy and a little horny, Jack’s good at taking care of the problem and they end up conserving water while they’re at it when they head into the shower together. He really did end up saving money on bills through all this.

So no, they’re not dating. There’s a logical explanation to it all, especially since Jack wouldn’t even consider him boyfriend material. Not that he’s thought about that or anything. Of course not.

It’s easy to say I love you back when Jack says it, it’s dumb. They’re trying to eat Chinese out of small cartons and his busted up hand’s been acting up so he just stabs at everything. It just causes Jack to laugh, but it’s in that way that goes to his stomach, like indigestion but..it’s nice, he supposes. He watches Jack collect himself and wipe at his good eye with the back of his wrist and it just slips out. They didn’t finish the Chinese off that night when he says it back but he does learn how mind blowing Jack is with his mouth and a couple of lubed up fingers in him.

It’s no one’s business but their own when one night they’re sleeping and somehow they end up having sex for the first time. It was a bad week all around and it was good to relieve some of that tension for the both of them. Jack calls him _Commander_ in a way that he can’t put his finger on but he’s getting fucked so good he doesn’t think much about it, it’s when he’s called _sweetheart_ that he cums so hard he collapses face first into the pillow and can’t be bothered to pull himself back up. He knows he’s going to be sore tomorrow but it’s worth it and nicer than the friendly massages. He’s lucky to have someone like Jack to do all this stuff platonically with.  


If they hold hands in public or he grabs Jack’s butt in a line up, well they’re just having fun. Right? Sometimes to kill time in the theater they make out, why not?

So when Jack introduces him to some old bookstore owner as _his boyfriend_ , the record scratch moment happens in his head and he stands there looking like a fish struggling on land. (At least he feels like it, he can’t be too sure but Jack is sure looking at him with that permanent frown of his.)

“I’m yer..what?”

“You’re an idiot.” Jack tells him without missing a beat and then walks off with the old man after there’s a mention of rare manuscripts, leaving Brock staring off at them.

He let it all sink in slowly and okay maybe a few of those things were kind of _not_ platonic, but-

Brock can only groan under his breath and scratch at his jaw, dropping down against an antique chair next to the sales counter.

Okay so maybe he is dating Jack.


End file.
